


Don't Be So Greedy

by SakuraScout



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But he is, Gen, keith is a squirrel, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraScout/pseuds/SakuraScout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunk made space bacon and there’s only one piece left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be So Greedy

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : Don’t Be So Greedy  
>  **Fandom** : Voltron: Legendary Defender  
>  **Characters/Pairings** : Lance, Keith, Hunk  
>  **Rating** : G  
>  **Warnings** : N/A  
>  **Disclaimer** : Voltron: Legendary Defender belongs to Dreamworks, World Events Productions, and Studio Mir. I own the stories I write.  
>  **Summary** : Hunk made space bacon and there’s only one piece left.  
>  **Word Count** : 123

[LJ](http://sakura-scout.livejournal.com/23768.html) | [ff.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12106918/1/Don-t-Be-So-Greedy) | [DA](http://sakura-scout.deviantart.com/art/VLD-Don-t-Be-So-Greedy-628907073) | [tumblr](http://sakura-scout.tumblr.com/post/149103877790/dont-be-so-greedy)

~

Keith speared the last strip of space bacon, shoving it into his mouth just as Lance’s fork clacked against the empty serving platter.

“That piece was mine!” wailed Lance.

Keith swallowed his mouthful of space bacon before answering. “You’ve still got three strips of unchewed bacon hanging from your mouth.”

“There’d be a fourth if you hadn’t stolen it.” The darker skinned pilot pointed his fork at the other boy.

“Why would you need four? Are you _trying_ to stuff your cheeks like a squirrel?”

“ _You’re_ the squirrel!” Lance stood, chair screeching against the floor.

“That doesn’t even make any sense!” Keith mirrored Lance’s actions.

“Guys, I made more space bacon!” Hunk froze under the twin ravenous glares sent his way. “Still hungry?”

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed some happiness after all the angst from the last story.
> 
> This was originally supposed to be 100 words, and I had to cut my favorite line to keep the word limit. Then I decided that I didn't care about keeping the 100 word limit I set for myself and just added the line back. Guess which line I added back in.
> 
> Please leave comments, constructive criticism, and/or questions in the box below.


End file.
